legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brickbeard's Pirates
Brickbeard's Pirates is an Empire in Lego Battles that is set around the general 1700's - 1800's time period. Led by Captain Brickbeard, Brickbeard's Pirates is the archenemy of the Imperial Navy. While in some universes the Imperial Navy has been vanquished, it can be assumed that Brickbeard's Pirates are on the losing side of the war. Origins Brickbeard's Pirates's origins, like many other empires, is vague and left up to the Player's imagination. However, Brickbeard was it's captain before the war and the Pirates were always trouble-makers, even before the introduction of Governor Broadside. Biography The Biography is based on the gameplay of Brickbeard Act 1 Hearing from an aspiring story of a successful treasure hunt from an veteran, Captain Brickbeard set out on an voyage to find the treasure map and recruited several mates on board. He first went on to attack several outposts owned by the Imperial Navy because they were in their way. After finding out that four deadly Sharks would interfere with the pirates plan, Brickbeard ordered his comrades to hunt them down before they could cause further issue. When Broadside learned of the trouble Brickbeard was causing, he ordered a counterattack on Brickbeard by sending in several riflemen in pursuit of Brickbeard, The raid failed and Broadside learned that Brickbeard would befriend the Islanders as part of their cause. Brickbeard continued his hunt by rescuing a fellow crew member off a stranded island, pulling him onboard the ship and retrieving information that the Islanders want to coopetate with them. Brickbeard accepted and sent his two entrusted shipmates to negotiate. Act 2 Captain Brickbeard gathered news from his crew that they had finally located a piece of the treasure map and befriended the Islanders. However, the map was aboard an unidentified Imperial cargo ship owned by Broadside and the Islanders were unfamiliar with the gunmen's treasure map but nevertheless agreed to cooperate. Brickbeard and his coalition force launched an aggressive attack on the Imperials and successfully eliminated every cargo ship he came across until he had finally retrieved the map piece. Angered, Broadside and the ninjas secretly negotiated an alliance and together ordered a second massive counterattack on the Pirates and Islanders by storming into the Islander's main hut. The Islanders and Pirates fought off the counterattack but the Imperials and Ninjas successfully captured King Kahuka and his 2 bodyguards. Brickbeard, furious at the capture, turned his attention to rescuing his comrade and razed several Imperial forts to the ground. Kahuka was rescued and Brickbeard was glad the Islanders were safe. However the coalition still failed to find the treasure map. Learning of a large treasure on an island nearby, Brickbeard decided to go for it alone with a few reconnaissance unit only to find it was a set up by a group of determined ninjas planning to assassinate Brickbeard. The treasure box was filled with some coins and Brickbeard had to brace himself from the ambush. Broadside was determined to besiege the pirates to the point they surrender. However, his division was unable to contain them as through the efforts of the Brickbeard's builder, they were able to build a transport ship to escape further invasion. Act 3 Governor Broadside was obviously pissed with the stubbornness of Brickbeard and the failed efforts of the Imperial Navy, henceforth he had no choice but to send in his personal naval armada to finish them once and for all. Worried, Brickbeard knew that time was short with his mission as Broadside had sent in his most powerful naval division to wipe the world clean of his forces. Fortunately, Brickbeard learned that three of his spies successfully infiltrated aboard Broadside's Imperial Battleships and seized the map but have been captured and exiled to Imperial islands under watch, Brickbeard immediately deployed a search party to hunt for the isolated men and after fighting with Broadside's naval armada, fought them off and rescued the spies. The rescued crewman informed a hungry Brickbeard that the Imperials had colonized a gold mining deposit named Volcano Island and that liberating it would grant the pirate's several riches. Brickbeard was poised by this and his crew immediately launched a pre-emptive strike on the island defeating a sizable Imperial garrion and taking over 4 pieces of valuable gold treasure. While seizing the treasure, Brickbeard learned that his first mate and two crewmen were captured by the Imperial Navy during the Battle of Volcano Island and were deported to a nearby stronghold island to be executed. Brickbeard wasted no time and ordered his army to successfully rescue his comrades. Brickbeard then realized the Imperials had spent their remaining time blockading the pirates in order to starve them and Broadside was about to launch a major invasion on the pirates foothold. Gathering all the resources they had, the pirates tore through the blockade and liberated the entire island from the Imperial Powers. Captain Brickbeard and the Pirates were ready to liberate the Islanders from the Imperials and officially declared war against Governor Broadside and his army. Brickbeard wasted no effort gathering all the pirates and insurgents to launch the final major attack against the Imperial's main capital of Homeport. Broadside himself for the first and last time led his personal Imperial Guards, his most prized Naval Battalion and some ninjas against Captain Brickbeard, his crew and his Armada. After a fierce battle, the Pirates were victorious in killing the Governor, liberating the remaining Imperial islands and dug up the treasure. Brickbeard celebrated the victory with his both crew and his most beloved wife. Allies Brickbeard's Pirates are currently in alliance with the Islander Tribe, a group of minimalist Tiki worshippers that fight for their independence and can build Tiki Golems. Depending on whether Imperial Navy wins or not, the Islanders are the Pirate's most trusted allies and will do whatever it takes to fight for their homeland and for Kahuka Units Brickbeard's Pirates hired a crew of men during the war against the Imperial Navy, all of which (excuding special units) were of human race. The units were the following: The Oarsman served as their cheapest fighting unit, who are weak as individuals by relatively quick to hire and dispensable, making them useful as cannon fodder or support for larger and more expensive units. The Gunman served as a middle-ground for the basic units, who is powerful from afar but vulnerable in melee combat. More expensive than the Oarsman. It is the only unit in Empire to use a real-world firearm. The Horseman served as an expensive basic unit, who is strong and fast on it's steed, but still not nearly as cheap as the other basic units. The Barracuda served as an inexpensive ship that was considerably weaker than the other two more expensive options. The Battleship served as a well-rounded ship that was not too terribly expensive nor cheap. Brickbeard's Bounty served as a strong, powerful ship, although very expensive. Closest equivalent to the Imperial Navy's heroes. The Transport Ship served as a storage to pull troops across a body of water. Can hold up to 4 basic units and 2 Special Units. The captain, as well as other extremely powerful heroes, joined the fight as well. Captain Brickbeard serves as the primary Hero, and is powerful, durable, but slow. Lady Pirate serves as the secondary Hero, faster than Broadside but weaker and more fragile. Sheriff serves as the Special hero, and is weaker in every way than the other Heroes besides in speed. Trivia * Brickbeard, the leader of Brickbeard's Pirates is featured in the Lego Movie in a mechanical body. * Lady Pirate is the only female character to have Lady and the end of her name.